


[Podfic] For Now

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes 100th Birthday Comment Fest, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky's 100th Birthday, Crying, Cryo is sort of like suicide?, Doesn't have to be read as Stucky, Hurt/Comfort, Mixed Emotions, Panic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Originally posted for the BUCKY BARNES 100th BIRTHDAY COMMENT FEST on Livejournal.Prompt: The Wakandan doctors still have found no way to undo Bucky's conditioning but Steve made Bucky promise that it's okay to get him out of cryo for his 100th birthday.Steve hugs him, careful like Bucky is a balloon and Steve is full of needles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291685) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). 



File Length: 12:15

 

Mp3 link (MediaFire)

6.16 MB

 

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/oc32c2iweg2wem9/%5BPodfic%5D_For_Now.mp3>

 

M4a link (MediaFire)

12.4 MB

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/usbsvmx6nr5arcz/Podfic_For_Now.m4a>

 


End file.
